User's Next Top Model (Season 2)
User's Next Top Model is a series created by MisterRoninSushi. 11 wiki users battled for the title of "User's Next Top Model". Most of the competition took place in silence while everyone waited for critiques on Discord. On December 7th, 2018, Ronin decided to end this trainwreck once and for all. In the holiday spirit, Aja, April Carrión, Ariana Grande, Ginger Minj, Katy Perry, Nicki Minaj, Roxxxy Andrews, Señora Sonya Delamor, Thorgy Thor, Valentina, and Vertigo were all simultaneously crowned "User's Next Top Christmas Model". Contestants Results :█ The contestant won User's Next Top Christmas Model. :█ The contestant was eliminated. :█ The contestant did not submit and was eliminated. :█ The contestant returned to the competition. :█ The contestant did not return to the competition. Scores :█ The contestant had the highest score that week. :█ The contestant was eliminated that week. :█ The contestant did not submit that week and was eliminated. :█ The contestant returned to the competition. :█ The contestant competed that week but did not return to the competition. :█ The contestant won User's Next Top Christmas Model. Best of the Week Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Full-Colour Debut" * '''Challenge: Submit a black and white (grayscale) photo. Your photo will be judged based on your pose, the framing, and the picture quality. Your outfit does not matter. Further explanation will be on Discord. * Runway: Colour Blast - A look that pops with many different colours (not just one!) * Point Distribution: 20 Points for the challenge (50%), 20 Points for the runway (50%). * Deadline: Sunday, October 21st, 2018 at 0:00 (12:00AM) UTC. * Best of the Week: Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Roxxxy Andrews and Vertigo ''Episode 1 Looks Aja= |-| April Carrión= |-| Ariana Grande= |-| Ginger Minj= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Roxxxy Andrews= |-| Señora Sonya Delamor= |-| Thorgy Thor= |-| Valentina= |-| Vertigo= 'Episode 2: "Dripping in Jewels" * '''Challenge/Runway: Submit a look that heavily features gems, stones, and all kinds of bling. Your look must also be given a name. Get creative with the naming of your look, don't be afraid to make references to have your look's name stand out. Further explanation will be on Discord. * Point Distribution: 10 Points for the look name (33%), 20 Points for the runway (66%). * Deadline: Thursday, October 25th, 2018 at 0:00 (12:00AM) UTC. * Best of the Week: Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Ginger Minj and Thorgy Thor ''Episode 2 Looks Aja= |-| April Carrión= |-| Ariana Grande= |-| Ginger Minj= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Señora Sonya Delamor= |-| Thorgy Thor= |-| Valentina= 'Episode 3: "Opposites Attract" * '''Challenge/Runway: Working with another contestant, submit a look that represents the opposite of your partner's look. Take inspiration from popular 'opposites attract' concepts (like fire and ice, hot and cold, black and white, etc.) where each of you represents one of the aforementioned opposites. Further explanation will be on Discord. Here are your pairings: * Point Distribution: 20 Points for the Runway (50%), 20 Points for fitting the theme (50%). * Deadline: Monday, October 29th, 2018 at 0:00 (12:00AM) UTC. * Best of the Week: Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Valentina ''Episode 3 Looks Aja and April Carrión= |-| Ariana Grande and Katy Perry= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Señora Sonya Delamor and Valentina= 'Episode 4: "Hats Incredible" * '''Challenge/Runway: Submit a look that features a beautiful and incredible hat. You will be judged on your hat and the rest of the runway separately, but make sure the two go hand-in-hand. Further explanation will be on Discord. * Point Distribution: 20 Points for the Hat (50%), 20 Points for the rest of the outfit (50%). * Deadline: Wednesday, October 31st, 2018 at 0:00 (12:00AM) UTC. * Best of the Week: Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: April Carrión ''Episode 4 Looks Aja= |-| April Carrión= |-| Ariana Grande= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Nicki Minaj= |-| Señora Sonya Delamor= 'Episode 5: "Glamorous Girl Groups" * '''Challenge/Runway: Submit a look and name for your own Spice Girl-esque girl group persona. You will be a part of one of two teams. Your team must decide what everyone's last name will be (the equivalent of "Spice" in "Baby Spice"). Further explanation will be on Discord. As best of the week, Nicki Minaj got to make the teams. Here they are: * Point Distribution: 10 Points for the look (25%), 10 Points for the name (25%), 20 Points for the group performance (50%). * Deadline: Saturday, November 3rd, 2018 at 0:00 (12:00AM) UTC. * Best of the Week: Aja and Ariana Grande * Returned: Valentina and Vertigo * Eliminated: Katy Perry ''Episode 5 Looks The Pussy Pops= |-| The Flick Clique= 'Episode 6: "Holi-Slay Spectacular" * '''Winners of User's Next Top Xmas Model: Aja, April, Ariana, Ginger, Katy, Nicki, Roxxxy, Sonya, Thorgy, Valentina, Vertigo * Message from the host: Thank you all for competing! Happy Holidays, bitches!